


Rewind, Reverse, Repeat

by ZeLemonCake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, I suck at tags, Lots of Angst, Major character death - Freeform, No happiness here, Spoilers, an au i made, at like 3 AM, just sadness, long chaps, no ships here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeLemonCake/pseuds/ZeLemonCake
Summary: Rewind from the StartReverse EverythingRepeat Over and OverUntil you win.And slowly you lose yourself and driven yourself to the point of madness all for the sake of what?Kaede Akamatsu's life turned into a whole new meaning instead of being just the main character.(The beginning is really slow, my apologies)





	Rewind, Reverse, Repeat

Slowly the locker opens.

“What the?” A girl with blonde hair, light purple eyes, a piece of hair sticking out. She dust off her vest and looks around, what seems like a classroom with a lot of vinery, she walks slowly to the middle of the classroom examining everything.

She heard a creak before a thud and turned behind her to the other locker she didn't notice. “Huh..?” The voice came from a boy with a hat covering most of his face. He glances up, “ah! Don't hurt me please!” He backs up against the locker. She put her hands up in defense,

“wait, wait! I won't hurt you.” The mention of not hurting him made the boy calm down a bit.

She offered a hand to him. “What's your name? I'm Akamatsu Kaede, I'm the Ultimate Pianist!” He took the hand and stand up, dusting himself off before introducing himself. “I’m Saihara Shuichi. I don't remember my Ultimate… I doubt I'm even useful.” She shakes her head,

“Saihara-kun don't say that! I'm sure you're useful in your own ways!” He didn't respond instead looks around.

“Rise and shine Ursine!” Five stuff bears appeared. “Huh? So it's happening again?” The red one, confused, said. Kaede jumps, “ah! Talking stuff bears!” They ignored Kaede. “Head to the gym to meet your other classmates!” The yellow one push up his glasses. “So long, bear well!” Just like that they left. Kaede sweats a bit, “so there's others here huh? Let's go to the gym.”

Shuichi nods and follows Kaede’s lead.

They reach the gym where everyone was waiting. “Mann you guys are late!” A purple  hair boy with a checkered scarf around his neck pouted. “Uh, got lost?” Kaede sweats a bit more. Suddenly big machines drop from the ceiling, “sup fuckers!!! YEAHH!!” The blue one yelled. “Shut up Monokid.” The yellow one spoke up,

“you shut up or I'll beat up Monodam!” The green one made a slight noise but stayed silent.

“You guys need to stop fighting!” The pink one with a feminine voice panic. “Upupup!” They stop bickering and we all look towards the podium on the stage and pops out another stuff bear, half white, half black. Just like that, the machines stop and pops out the stuff bears from before. “Daddy!” The red one beamed, “It's Papa Kuma!! Yeahh!!” Monokid string his guitar.

“Ahh my kids are so cute!” The bear breathe heavily.

“Oi, don't ignore us and tell us what's going on!” Another purple hair boy yelled, but his hair was upwards as the other purple boy was just wavy at all directions expect up.

“Okay, okay! First introductions, I'm Monokuma the principal of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!” Kaede raised her brow but didn't interrupt the bear, wanting to hear more.

“You'll live the rest of your lives here! The only way out of here is through graduation!” His left eye beam red as he stares at the students before him. “And graduation is through a killing game! Kill another student to graduate and be free from here! Kill them however you like! Stab, burn, poison, drown them in a toilet, push their limits, force a suicide!” He laugh like a psychopath striking fear into our hearts.

“A killing game huh?”

A boy with green hair that is the definition of wavy hair in all directions? That quite sounds familiar. “Yup, yup! So have a nice killing semester!” He left with the other bears, doing their usual ‘so long, bear well!’ phrase.

After leaving, they left us speechless, because of that everyone went their separate ways.

“Let's go explore around Saihara-kun.” Shuichi nods, once again following Kaede’s lead. Along the way of exploring they met Amami Rantaro, Shirogane Tsumugi, Ouma Kokichi, Momota Kaito, Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko, Tojo Kirumi and Yumeno Himiko. They finally decided to go out the front doors.

They were greeted by a bright blue sky, caged in. “So.. We’re really trap here..” Shuichi didn't say anything as he stares up at the caged sky. “Maybe there's a way out, we can't give up now.” Kaede confidently pumps her fists and starts walking to look around. She didn't quite let Shuichi respond but he was right by her side so she knows he's there to support her.

They met Hoshi Ryoma, Yonaga Angie, Gokuhara Gonta, Iruma Miu and Kiibo.

They arrive in the back of the school where Gonta told everyone to meet up at. They all head down the manhole and encounter a tunnel that says exit. “Not very secretive and trusting huh?” Tsumugi says as she glances at the tunnel.

“Well let's try it! If it's a real deal then.. Let's all be friends when we get out of here!” Kaede smiled at everyone, filling them with a bit of confidence.

And so they tried many, many tries before giving up. They all went their separate ways after blaming Kaede and just giving up entirely. Soon enough the next day came.

Kaede walks out of her dorm and encounters Shuichi, “ah good morning Saihara-kun!” The boy jump a bit before lightly smiling and greeting her. They both head their ways to the dining room, encountering Ryoma and Tsumugi on the way. “Are you okay Akamatsu-channn?” Kokichi hummed as she entered the door with Shuichi behind her.

“Huh? I'm fine.”

Not wanting to deal with Kokichi right now, she sat down at an empty seat, Shuichi sits next to her. “But, after everyone blaming you, it must have been upsetting for you.. Poor Akamatsu-channn!!” Really, crocodile tears? She sighed and smiled at everyone, “it's fine really, I'm definitely sure we can escape here together. Monokuma won't stop us!”

They nod at her as the chatter began to rise.

“Ooh? Everyone is lively than usual!” Monokuma pops out of nowhere on Shuichi’s lap. The boy spits out his food and jumps ten feet into the air. “M-Monokuma!” Kaede jumps off her chair, everyone doing the same. “I just came to give you a motive since it's boring! No one's dying!” He smiled at them.

“Of course not! We’re not going to fall for this stupid killing game!” Kaede glared at the bear, he ignored her and continued on.

“This first motive is called Drawn Blood perk!” This just gave everyone confused faces as they stared at the bear. “The Drawn Blood perk is basically the murderer will get off, scotch free!” Monokuma finally got the response he wanted as everyone yelled ‘what!’

“What did you mean?! You're going to let a killer that murdered one of us to stay alive?!” Kaede was out of shock, she just doesn't know how to feel about this.

“Upupup! Yup, yup! So a class trial won't be held for them, at all! Consider it and make this killing game more entertaining!” And with that information grave into their minds, he left. “Guys.” Their direction head towards Kaede, “we won't kill each other for some stupid motive. We’re going to stick together, escape and become friends like we promise.”

She lighten up the mood as everyone's shoulders got less stiff.

Two days has pass which Monokuma took a disliking to and added another motive called ‘Three Days Timed’ where if a murder doesn't occur during those three days, on the end of the third day, he intends to kill everybody. This caused a riot between Ryoma, Kaito, Kokichi and Rantaro.

All with the same goal, wanting to escape.

It was the third day, the end was almost near. Shuichi and Kaede were hanging out in the classroom to discover the mastermind in the library if they trip one of the camera’s to open up the mysterious door behind the shelf, as a somewhat annoying killing video was playing. The emitter went off and they quickly head down to the library, but it was just Rantaro.

“Amami-kun? What are you doing here?” Kaede hiss at him.

He sweats a bit, surprise to see them. “I just.. was curious about-” He was cut off as the video stop playing and Monokuma showed up. “Bing bong! A body has been discovered! Head to the 1st floor boys restroom!” Then the monitor was shut off. “A b-body?” Kaede stuttered out.

“Let's go.” Shuichi starts running off with the two behind him.

They arrived to the scene and see the others already here. “I can't believe it..” Kaito narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. The door was wide open for everyone to see, Kaede moves in a bit and stares in wide shock at the sight.

Ryoma was on the floor, with a pool of his own blood surrounding him. She gulped and took a step back. “Hoshi-kun..” No one speaks a word as they witness the sight just befold. “Upupup! Finally! A death, so whodunit?” Monokuma appeared out of nowhere again but this time on top of Shuichi’s hat. “A-ah.. Saihara-kun..”

Tsumugi directed him above, he immediately push the bear off and backs away.

The bear slowly got up and dust himself off. “So whodunit? After all the Drawn Blood perk is still in favor!” He completely ignored that fact Shuichi threw him off but no one respond which piss off Monokuma. “No one is speaking up? Alright then let's hold a class trial for Hoshi Ryoma! I'll leave this to you losers! A Monokuma file!”

He puts it on the floor and left.

 

And so the investigation starts.

 

“Let's check the Monokuma file.” Shuichi says as he picks it up. He opens the file.

 

 _The victim was_ **_Hoshi Ryoma_ **

_Ultimate Tennis Pro_

_The victim’s body was discovered in the_ **_boy’s restroom_ ** _._

 _Estimated time of death around_ **_8:55 PM_ **

_Experience_ **_blunt force trauma_ ** _multiple times in the head._

_No other known wounds._

 

Kaede looks at the file then back at Ryoma. Shuichi walks over to Ryoma's body, noticing a splattered bat lying on the floor next to the body. He kneel down, said a quick prayer, and start examining his body. He finishes and got up, “we can trust the Monokuma file. There aren't any other wounds other than the one in his head.” Kaede looks at him weirdly.

“Seems like you're use to this type of thing?” The boy shrugs and starts investigating the restroom, Kaede helped along as well, heading to the girl's restroom to check anything.

“The best bet now is to get alibis.” Kaede nods and they both head out to talk to everyone getting their alibis and any sightings of Ryoma before his death. Kiyo was with Tsumugi, Miu, and Kirumi in the dining room. Tsumugi at one point went to the bathroom with Miu, Miu got back without Tsumugi, 5~6 minutes the cosplayer comes back.

Rantaro wouldn't confess what he was doing in the library but he said he was with Kaito, Maki, Gonta, Himiko, Tenko, and Angie the whole time before he had to go to the library. Kaito’s account about the whole group going to the game room was to fight Monokuma, his account about Rantaro though is that he forgot something and headed out.

Kiibo was in his dorm most of the time, Kokichi doesn't want to say anything until the class trial.

And so here they are descending down. Kaede sweats a bit, ‘who would kill Hoshi-kun?’ her thoughts is going all over the place and she can't help it. She still can't believe someone killed another. They entered a room with stands around a circle.

“This really looks like a court room of sorts.” Kaito scratches the back of his head.

“Alright, go to the one with your names pleaseee.” Everyone did as he said. “Let's get this started! Class trial! In session!”

“The mastermind killed Hoshi-kun!” Kaede started the conversation off. “Mastermind?” Kaito looks at Kaede confused. “Yes, there's a mastermind involved in this killing game, reason why we’re all here and the mastermind is Amami Rantaro!” She points at him and glares hard.

“Now, now Akamatsu-san.. We can't jump to conclusions so quickly.” He put his hands up in defense.

“Do you have evidence Akamatsu-san?” Kiyo asks her which she nodded.

“There was a hidden door behind the bookshelf that Amami-kun was clearly trying to enter. So there's no doubt about it he's the mastermind!” Kaede states but was stop on her tracks, “I disagree with that.” Rantaro argued, “how do you know that I was going to enter in there anyways? That's not enough evidence to prove I'm the mastermind Akamatsu-san.”

Taken back, Kaede tries to remember some evidence.

“How could you assume I was entering the hidden door? Maybe I stumbled upon it accidently? Even if your claims are either right or wrong.. there's no evidence to support them to back it up-” He gets cut off,

“No that's wrong! There is evidence, the camera's me and Saihara-kun set up. One of the photos clearly showed that you weren't surprise to see a hidden door.” She grabs a picture out and showed everyone.

Rantaro was stunned but smiled and sighed. “You got me. I'm not the mastermind but I did find out about the door, I thought the mastermind would be in there so I made a plan to end this killing game fair and square.. Believe me, I'm not the mastermind and I didn't kill Hoshi-kun..” His voice went soft at the end.

“But you're still a suspect Amami-chan! Don't be relieve yet geez!” Kokichi smiled at him.

“Ouma-kun you're a suspect too.” Kaede puff her cheek.

Kokichi’s smile drop, “ehh? I don't have an alibi.. Guys please don't suspect me!!” More crocodile tears came then he went back to normal, looking at his hand. “Yeah I killed Hoshi-chan.” Silence filled the room until it erupted with lots of ‘what!’

“Yeah I killed him, he was a bit of a struggle to be honest.” He said still looking at his hand. “I can't believe.. You killed Hoshi-kun!!” Tenko stuttered out somehow.

“Yeah, yeah it was harsh, I had to wack him in the gut to make surrender to death!” He laughed but his laugh died as he gets cut off, “no that's wrong!” Kokichi stares at Kaede wide-eyed. “In the Monokuma file, it says there's no known wounds anywhere other than the head, Saihara-kun double checked it.”

Shuichi nodded which made Kokichi pout, “I.. Didn't read the Monokuma file. Sorry my bad!” He smiles.

“But I was hanging out in my dorm during the time, at one point I bothered Kiibo to come play with me at tic tac toe.” Kiibo nodded, “I guess I forgot to mention that but it wasn't important to me since I denied his request 5 times.” Tsumugi sweats a bit.

“You asked him.. 5 times?” Kokichi just smiled along with his ‘nishishi.’ “So Kiibo and Ouma-kun actually do have alibis.” Kiyo says fiddling with his necklace.

“The culprit had to be a male right? After all Hoshi-kun was found in the disgusting boy’s restroom.” Tenko stares at the guys as if she’s looking down at them. “Chabashira-san is right.. It narrows down the girls and to the guys.” Kaede said as she thinks who might be the culprit.

“No.” Everyone turned to Shuichi. “I.. I mean yes it narrow downs suspects but something has been on my mind. Akamatsu-san, you went to investigate the girl’s restroom right?” Kaede nods and looks down to try to remember every detail she found.

“There wasn't much in the girl’s restroom. Nothing in the stalls and the supply closet was fine.” Shuichi nods and tries to piece together everything. “Wait Saihara-chan.. you don't think the murder occurred in the girls restroom right? If you do, aren't you just a huge pervert?” Kokichi taunted him with his little smirk.

“Akamatsu-san.. Were there a mop and bucket in there?” Kaede thinks a bit, “ah, no actually there wasn't!”

“This confirms my theory then. The culprit might actually killed Hoshi-kun outside the restrooms and drag his body to the boys restrooms to make it seem like a guy did it.” Shuichi taps his hat a bit.

“So in all honesty, any of us could have killed him.” Rantaro speaks up with a thumb on his chin, thinking. “Let's review everyone's alibis.” Shuichi suggests.

“I grab Harukawa, Gonta, Yumeno, Chabashira, Amami and Angie then headed off to the game room to fight off Monokuma. Gonta lock himself up in the AV room and Amami said he forgot something so he headed out. The rest of us just sat and talk about our plan of action until Gonta got out and told us he needed to badly use the restroom, we let him go and he ran back to us immediately telling us about Hoshi. That's about it.” Kaito explained his alibi as well as explaining the others involved.

“I was in the dining room with Tojo-san, Shirogane-san, and Iruma. After a while Shirogane-san needed to go to the restroom as well as Iruma so they both went together. A bit later Iruma came back without Shirogane-san, Tojo-san asked about it and Iruma said that Shirogane-san had to fix her makeup or something like that. About 5 to 6 minutes later she comes back.” Kiyo explained his alibi also along explaining the others involved as well.

“So that leaves Kiiboy and I! Of course we stayed at our dorms but I bothered Kiibo at some point to play tic tac toe 5 times before giving up and heading back to my dorm defeated until the body discovered announcement went off.” Kokichi explained his alibi as well with Kiibo.

“Saihara-kun and I was together the whole time trying to find out the mastermind. We had a cameras set in the library to find out who it is and went down immediately when the emitter went off. But only encounter Rantaro then the body discovered announcement appeared.” Kaede stated.

“So that basically leaves, what, three suspects? Shirogane-chan, Iruma and Amami-chan!” Kokichi shows three fingers with his beaming smile.

“Akamatsu-san.” Kaede turns to Shuichi who nods at her, she knows what she needs to do.

Reveal the truth.

Before Kaede can even speak a word Miu shuts her up, “I just remembered!” They all turn to her. “What is it now you fat pig.” Kokichi mock her which didn't affect her that much other than making her flustered and fidgety. “Uh.. I saw Hoshi-kun while walking back to the dining room..” Silence. “This could've helped sooner you cum dumpster!” Kokichi glared at her which still didn't put much of an affect.

“C-cum dumpster..” Kaede knows now. “Iruma-san, did you know where Hoshi-kun was heading?”

Miu fidget a bit more before nodding. “I asked where he was going, he told me he was going to find a way to kill himself so everyone can survive. Then I suggested drowning himself in the toilet as a joke..” They all sighed,

“I vote Iruma is the killer!” Kokichi smiled with a hint of venom in his voice. “So.. Shirogane-san.. Do you have anything to say about this?” Kaede asks her.

“M-Me?” Tsumugi looks at her in shock, Kaede nods. “Hoshi-kun might've been walking down the hall of the restrooms, which you were still in.. I'll reveal the truth!” So Kaede starts explaining from the beginning.

“Everyone has gone their separate ways during the third day but Hoshi-kun had other plans. He intends to kill himself, he couldn't find much as he was looking around meanwhile the culprit and Iruma-san head to the restroom. After Iruma-san finish and head out first since the culprit was busy doing her makeup, she actually had other plans. On his way, Hoshi-kun encounters Iruma-san who both had a conversation before parting ways. As he draw nears the restrooms and got close enough, he got smack instantly with a bat taken from what I assume Harukawa’s lab. The culprit couldn't just leave him lying there, they drag his body inside the boys restroom and smack him a couple more times to confirmed he's dead, went back to the girl's restroom. They grab a mop and bucket, filled with water, and cleaned up the blood. After cleaning up they dump it in the sink leaving no traces and drop the bat next to his body…”

“The culprit and mastermind is none other than Shirogane Tsumugi, Ultimate Cosplayer!” Kaede points her out.

“Well Shirogane-chan?” Kokichi hummed. She was at a lost of words. “N-no.. you guys got it wrong.. I'm.. not the mastermind.. I didn't.. I didn't kill Hoshi-kun either…” She starts trembling. “No.. this is wrong.. No.. you guys got.. got it all wrong…” They all look at her, guilt filling their hearts.

“T-theres.. no… way.. I..” Tsumugi got cut off by Monokuma.

“Okay voting time! All have to vote or else!” After everyone voted a big monitor slides down just above Monokuma’s head and showed everyone voted for Tsumugi.

“Yup you're correct! Shirogane Tsumugi killed Hoshi Ryoma!” Tsumugi looks at the monitor in fear. “No.. no…” Everyone looks away but Kaede. “Why.. Why did you do it?” She asked her which made the cosplayer look up at her.

“I.. I didn't.. No..” Tsumugi ran to Kaede and hug her which she returned. “This is wrong.. I didn't.. I didn't do it.. I'm not the.. mastermind..” She trembles harder in Kaede’s arms.

“Stop lying already jeez, you're the mastermind, this killing game has finally end!” Kokichi rolled his eyes and looks at his hand. Kaito glared at him and was about ready to attack him when Rantaro hold him back. “L-like.. I said.. I'm not… The mastermind..” Kaede hugs her tighter.

“Alright! I got a special punishment for the Ultimate Cosplayer!” Monokuma grab a mini judge hammer and smash it onto a button.

 

_Shirogane Tsumugi_

_Has been found_

**_Guilty_ **

 

Tsumugi got clawed onto her neck and got drag away from them, she got pin against a fabric type wall and a big sewing machine was waiting for her. Monokuma moved over to the on and off button.

 

_You Reap What You Sew_

**_Execution_ **

 

Monokuma turned the machine on and put it on slow and it slowly starts sewing the fabrics together. He crank up a notch to make it go faster to the point Tsumugi was right under it. Somehow the machine wasn't working as Monokuma tried to turn up the notch. It stab Tsumugi once then.. Monokuma starts panicking cause of breaking the notch. The needle of the sewing machine aggressively starts stabbing Tsumugi. Until the machine malfunctions, Monokuma press the emergency reset button and the sewing machine let go and slid down was a sewn up Tsumugi.

“This isn't the end, this is only just the beginning! She wasn't even the mastermind in the first place!!” Monokuma maniacally laughs as everyone stares in shock.

“I’m.. going to throw up..” Himiko ran to a corner immediately with Tenko by her side. Kaede was shaking to the bone. She doesn't know what to do. She feels.. So hopeless. Everyone comforts each other and Kaito did his best to comfort Kaede.

Shuichi stares at the sewn up Tsumugi, he tip his hat to cover his eyes.

 

“This isn't the beginning.. And you know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So from the tags, I made this au in my mind at like 3 am. I call it the RRR AU because it's easier than rewind, reverse, and repeat. 
> 
> The problem is now that I'm debating whether I should make this multi-chapter or make this only two chapters because, yes I have a lot of ideas but my motivation is pretty low. So please tell me your opinion!
> 
> Also during the class trial I tried to make it similar to the game but I tried my hardest not to say something like "I'll cut through your bullshit you avocado!" Or "uh ding ding you're wrong!!!" Stuff like that because that's what I usually scream whenever I play danganronpa games.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, bye byeee!


End file.
